


The Trail Amongst the Stars

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deliver Us AU, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Based on this prompt: Would be so kind as to do a rexwalker in the deliver us universe? Or anakin meeting the 501st for the 1st time and them seeing him in armor speaking mando maybe have one or two of this brothers with him on their ship. Just some awesome fluff with surprised clones because neither anakin or obi wan are going to fit the idea of a jetti the kaminos have told them about.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Deliver Us AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 16
Kudos: 407
Collections: Deliver Us - Main Universe





	The Trail Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> You... can read this without having read Deliver Us, but it will definitely make a lot more sense if you have.  
> As usual, translations at the end!

_There is a Jedi on Kamino._

The word spreads fast amongst the _Vode_ , and Rex is close enough to Cody to know that it is true. He’s also training with the CCs despite being a CT, and he stops himself from gulping when trainer Wad’e tells him where to find one of the _Jetiise_ , and escort him through Tipoca City while Jango, the trainers and some of the CCs and Alphas have an apparently very urgent meeting.

Rex can’t stop his brothers from following him – Arrow and Berry, Lout and Silence – as he strides through the corridors to find the _Jetii_. They’re speculating about the _Jetii_ , building outlandish suppositions on what they learnt about their commanding officers. Rex scans the room for Jedi robes, and pauses when he can’t find any. It takes him a moment to realize the _beskar’gam_ he can see isn’t that of a trainer – in fact, it’s only when the armoured figure turns around that he realizes that.

The lightsabre hooked on the man’s belt says, loud and clear, that this man is a Jedi, despite the lack of robes and the Mandalorian armour. A Padawan, given the long braid falling on his chest, who is holding a smaller, armoured figure in his arms, tucked against his side. This set of armour isn’t painted, aside from a medical symbol on the helmet.

The Jedi has two cadet-sized Mandalorians at his sides, and a gaggle of cadets with their eyes wide and expressions full of mirth and delight.

_“Su’cuy gar”_ , the man – very young adult, barely out of his teens – says, grinning. “I’m Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Clan Kenobi, House Mereel. You must be Rex? Your brother said you’d be available to give me and the little ones a tour.”

The casual talking, the use of his name all send him reeling, and he straightens and salutes automatically.

“Sir, yes sir”, he replies, and the Jedi – Commander Skywalker – shakes his head.  
“There’s no need for that. You’re among family.”

One of the small armoured figures bounds up to him and takes off their helmet.

Rex is left staring back at a cadet’s face with hair just as blond as his and a Padawan braid, with an enormous grin.

_“Gar ner ori’vod”_, the cadet signs in Mando’a hand-sign.

Rex has questions. So many, many questions.

*

“Rex!” Anakin cries out, and something heavy slams into him.

He realizes only once he’s sprawled in the dust that _something_ is his General, who tackled him to protect him from an incoming bomb. The blow has knocked off both of their helmets and Rex freezes when he realizes just how _close_ the General is. It certainly isn’t helping the gigantic crush he’s had on the man since they met and Anakin had Haat sleeping in his arms, clad in _beskar’gam_ and speaking Mando’a. Anakin freezes as well, and a blush crawls up his face.

“Rex and Ani sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.”, a voice sings-songs on external comms, and Anakin blushes even more furiously. “Seriously though, you two are being ridiculous. Just kiss already.”

Curse Naak and his timing.

“He does have a point”, Anakin replies, quirking an eyebrow.

Rex lets out a sound he wasn’t even aware he could make, and Anakin chuckles and closes the distance between them. Presses his lips against his own in a very chaste kiss, and Rex blanks for a second before taking hold of his _beskar’gam_ and tugging him closer for a deeper kiss. His Jedi seems to melt against him, and another bomb goes off.

Right. Maybe a battle-field isn’t the ideal for kissing.

*  
“Take it”, Anakin presses, urging his vambrace into Rex’s hands.  
“I can’t”, Rex replies. “We couldn’t-”  
“Who the _kriff_ says we can or can’t do something?” Anakin snarls, and really, it’s just like him to do something like this.  
“The Senate, for one”, Rex replies, “the Jedi, for another.”  
“Only one thing matters to me”, Anakin says, and looks straight back at him. “What do _you_ want?”

Rex’s fingers curl around the beskar vambrace, his answer obvious enough, and Anakin grins and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

“I want my armour to protect you, now and forever”, Anakin says softly, and _this_ , this is the man Rex fell desperately in love with. “Take it, so there’s always a part of me with you.”

Rex gulps, and nods, pressing the vambrace to his chest.

“Even without it, you would always be with me”, he finally replies. “ _Mhi solus tome_.”  
“ _Mhi solus dar’tome_”, Anakin completes, breathing deep and stepping closer to touch their foreheads in a keldabe kiss. “ _Mhi me’dinui an_.”  
“… _Mhi ba’juri verde_ ”, he says, and it is both present and future, all at once.

His _riduur_ ’s lips are soft when he presses them against his.

*

Rex blinks his eyes open in the semi-darkness of the bedroom, his fingers threaded to Anakin’s metal ones and resting on his Jedi’s chest. They’re curled together, Anakin’s breath deep and slow in sleep, his bare back pressed against Rex’s chest, unbound hair splayed on the pillow. He presses a kiss to a naked shoulder, and Anakin sighs.

The baby monitor crackles and a cry rings into the room. Rex groans and presses another kiss to Anakin’s warm skin, before sliding out of bed. He grabs one of the robes strewn about the rooms and slides into it, before he steps into the room next door.

“I believe someone is hungry, uh?”, he says. “ _Udesii, Mav’ika_”, he soothes, and picks the baby from his crib.

Mav’gota, like all _vode_ , has dark curls and light brown skin. His eyes, though, remained blue after decantation. Rex curls up in an armchair after grabbing for a baby-bottle, settling his crying son in his arm and watching him eat avidly.

_“Ni kar’tayli darasuum”_, comes Anakin’s voice, rough with sleep.

Rex looks up.

“Woken up by the bottomless stomach, too?” he hums.  
“Mmh”, Anakin says, and it is a perfect non-answer.

That’s when white-blond curls appear from behind Anakin’s legs, and Rex understands what woke him up. Atin presses against Anakin’s legs, blankie held to his mouth and sucking on one of the corners. Anakin reaches down and lifts the little boy up and into his arms, letting him settle his head into the crook of his head.

“Come back to bed?” Anakin asks, voice still full of sleep.

Rex nods and, once the baby in his arms has made his burp, he slides back into bed, Atin and Mav’ika between Anakin and him. He holds his hand out, and Anakin curls his fingers into his, his smile soft.

This isn’t exactly the life he had envisioned for himself, but it’s so, so much better.

**Author's Note:**

>  _“Gar ner ori’vod”_ : You're my big brother.  
>  _Mhis solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_ : We are one when together, we are one when apart, we share all, we (will) raise warriors. (Mandalorian marriage vows)  
>  _Udesii, Mav’ika_ : Calm down, little Mav.  
>  _“Ni kar’tayli darasuum”_ : I love you.
> 
> ### Names signification:
> 
> Mav'gota: free-born. (This being with the idea that little Mav was decanted after the end of the war, and so was born free, unlike most clones)  
> Atin: stubborn, tenacious, capable of endurance.
> 
> Hope you liked it! I take prompts on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com (rules in the pinned post)


End file.
